Just Another Tuesday
by throwthesand
Summary: Sam and Dean wake up on just another Tuesday morning to a mysterious call from Bobby about a police telephone box on his lawn. When two people step out claiming to be from another planet, it seems the day can't get any weirder... but there are still demons to hunt. Can Sam and Dean still hunt down the ghost of a dead fisherman with these two trailing along?
1. Chapter 1

Sam opened his eyes groggily, reaching for the alarm clock, which was blaring 'Eye of the Tiger' at an unacceptable volume. Where the hell was it? "Dean, could you turn off the alarm," he muttered. "Dean?" Sam sat up. There was no alarm clock. The music was coming from the bathroom, where he could make out the silhouette of Dean dancing. "Dean!" he yelled a little louder. "Can you turn that down?"

Dean appeared out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorway. He was brushing his teeth. "What was that, Sammy?" He called out cheerfully, still bouncing a little to the beat. He was already dressed and wearing shoes. "I got a call from Bobby," he hollered over the chorus.

"Yeah?" Sam grumbled. "What did he say?"

"What?" Dean yelled.

"Will you TURN THAT DOWN!" Sam yelled.

"Geez," Dean muttered, but he complied. The music switched off. "What's wrong with you?"

Sam rolled over. "It's just Tuesday," he said. "What did Bobby call about?"

Dean sat on his own bed. The motel room they stayed in was tiny, but they were used to it. The only thing Dean didn't like was that the vents smelled like rotting fish. "I'm not sure. He said something about a box and 'come quick'. So I figure we should get a move on. If we leave now, we'll be there by tomorrow morning."

"A box? What, like mail?" Sam asked. "Did he say what was in it?"

"He just said there was a box, and we should hurry. Come on." Dean hopped up and went back into the bathroom, where he proceeded to turn the radio back on, only a fraction quieter.

Sam grumbled and dragged himself out of bed.

oO0Oo

"What the hell is that?"

Sam, Dean, and Bobby stood on Bobby's front lawn, staring down a big blue box, just big enough for maybe two people. It didn't do anything.

"It just appeared?" Sam clarified.

"What the hell _is _that?" Dean repeated.

"I dunno," Bobby said. "There was this screeching noise and it was just… there."

"But what the hell is it?" Dean said, again.

"It's a police box," Sam said.

"A what?"

"A police call box. From the nineteen fifties. But this one looks fairly new, and what is it doing here?"

Dean clapped his hands together. "I say we crack it open."

"Hold on," Sam said, "What if this is demonic or something? Shouldn't we at least do some research first?" But Sam was talking to empty air.

Bobby came out of the garage swinging an axe. Dean was carrying a bag of salt and a flamethrower.

"It's wooden," Sam said. "You could burn down the whole thing!"

"Good," Dean muttered. He dropped the flamethrower and salt on the ground and took the axe from Bobby. "Let's see what's in this thing," He said, and took a swing.

And another.

It took a minute for Dean to realize his efforts weren't making any headway, and the box remained unscathed. "What the hell **_is_** that thing?" He started to pace around the box, looking for a way in.

"Dean," said Sam.

"Bobby," Dean said, "hand me the flamethrower."

"_Dean,_" Sam said again.

Dean started to pour a thick line of salt around the perimeter of the police call box. "No demon is getting out of this," he muttered to himself.

"For God's sake Dean, the thing has a door."

"Oh." Dean said. He walked back around the front of the box. "It does. Good work, Sammy."

Sam sighed." Just open it."

"Alright," Dean said. "One… two…"

But before Dean finished his countdown, the door swung open all by itself. Smoke poured out, and two coughing figures stepped out.

"This is definitely NOT Florida," One of them coughed. A woman, short, dark hair.

"Yes, I know, I can see that," the other one said. Sam squinted through the smoke. Taller, male, weird clothing… _outrageous _chin."

"I think you've landed us in someone's backyard," the woman said as the smoke started to clear.

Dean, Sam, and Bobby watched as the man stepped easily over the salt.

"What the hell are you," Dean said quietly.

"Oh, sorry, is this your house?" the man asked breezily. He turned. "Come on, Clara," he said to the woman, helping her step out of the box.

When they were both standing on the grass, the man straightened his jacket and bowtie, smiling happily at the three hunters. "Hello," he said, "I'm the Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hold on!"

Clara and the Doctor whooped with delight as the TARDIS took off, traveling through space and time, hopefully to Florida. Suddenly, an alarm on the console went off.

"Doctor?" Clara called. "What is that?"

The Doctor stumbled towards it, pressing buttons and pulling levers, but the alarm was insistent.

And LOUD.

Clara dropped to the floor and covered her ears as it went up to a high pitched whine and started to smoke. "Turn it off!" She yelled.

"I'm trying!" The Doctor responded. He launched himself across the room towards the console.

Clara shrieked as she slid across the floor towards the wall. But soon the wall was the floor, and the floor was the wall, and the Doctor…

"Clara!" He was dangling from a lever on the console. "It's the gravity, Clara! The gravity's off!" He dropped down onto the wall, which was starting to become a wall again, and the floor was the ceiling, and the ceiling was the floor, and it was all really very confusing.

"Can you fix it?" Clara asked, not even bothering to stand up as the TARDIS was starting to rotate faster and faster.

"I'm not sure," the Doctor called.

Clara sighed. "You're supposed to say 'yes'!"

They were starting to lose sight of each other in the thick smoke when the rotating stopped and the lights went off.

"Clara! Clara, where are you?"

"I'm here! I'm okay!"

They reached each other and sat quietly in the smoke. "Where are we?" Clara whispered.

"I'm not sure."

The Doctor coughed a bit and lurched towards the door. "The catch is stuck," he reported over the hissing of various instruments. "The only way I can unstick it is if it gets a bit of a jolt from the outsi-"

Suddenly, there was a thump on the door, like someone was hitting it.

"Clara! Come quick. I think I've got it now…" He grabbed her hand. "One… two…" He pushed his weight against the door.

They stepped, coughing, out of the smoking TARDIS.

Clara squinted around. "This is definitely NOT Florida," she sighed.

"Yes, I know, I can see that," the Doctor said, trying to wave away most of the smoke.

As the air began to clear, Clara saw three tall figures standing before them, looking absolutely shocked. "Doctor," she said, "I think you've landed us in someone's backyard." She looked down. There was a ring of sand or something surrounding the TARDIS. She dragged her toe through it absently, but the Doctor didn't appear to notice.

The figures looked even _more_ shocked.

"Oh, sorry," the Doctor said, looking around. "Is this your house?" He turned back to Clara. "Come on, Clara," he said, helping her out of the TARDIS.

Clara touched her toe gingerly to the grass. Seemed safe. She looked up at the Doctor making introductions.

"Hello," he said, "I'm the Doctor." He turned to Clara. "And this is Clara."

"Hello," said Clara. "Sorry if we've crushed your grass. Although," she continued, "It doesn't seem to be growing very well, anyways. You might want some better fertilizer."

Suddenly, the figure about middle height was pointing a gun at them. "Okay," he growled, "now you tell me who the hell you are and what the hell you want."

"Whoa! No guns. I don't do guns," the Doctor said, lifting his hands up. Clara did too. "We're unarmed."

"You don't make the rules here," the man said. "Now tell us who you are or you'll both be getting a rock salt bullet through the head.

"Rock salt?" Clara said.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor, and this is Clara."

"Doctor who?" the tallest one asked, stepping forward.

The Doctor smiled. "Love it when they say that."

"What's that box thing?" The one with the gun asked, motioning with his weapon towards the TARDIS.

"That's the TARDIS," he said.

"The what?"

"The TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"The what now?"

"It's a time machine. And a space ship. Also, it's bigger on the inside. But right now, it's out of juice."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. It really is bigger on the inside. Wanna look?"

"I don't trust you," the man said.

The other, taller man stepped forward. "Dean, I don't think they're demons."

"That's what they want you to think."

"I'm not a demon!" Clara protested.

"Let's all calm down," the Doctor said. "We don't even know your names."

"I'm Sam Winchester," said the taller one, "And this is my brother, Dean." He pointed behind them. "And that's Bobby."

The Doctor waved. Bobby eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you going on about with demons?" Clara asked.

"Um…" Sam said, "We… we hunt demons. It's… a family thing."

"But there's no such thing as demons!" Clara said. "Right, Doctor?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Up until about a year ago, you thought there was no such thing as time travel. Anything's possible, especially on other planets." He turned to Sam. "What planet is this?"

"Earth," said Sam, "Why? What planet are you from?"

"Gallifrey," the Doctor said, "But that's not important right now."

"There are other planets?" Dean said.

"There are demons?!" Clara exclaimed.

"There are obviously a lot of questions," The Doctor said. "Let's go inside."


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor nodded. He was sitting in an armchair across from Bobby. Sam sat next to Clara on the couch, and Dean had perched himself on the desk, looking suspiciously at the new arrivals.

"Right," said the Doctor. "So. Demons." He turned to Clara. "Alternate universe, I think. It's happened a couple of times…" he cleared his throat, remembering other companions. "But the TARDIS didn't warn me or anything. And the gravity is off too, which… well, it's never happened before." He turned to Dean. "It's like your universe is blocked. Or tainted. It's a wonder we ever got in."

"Hold on," Dean interrupted, twirling a knife between his fingers. "I've seen a lot of things. But an alternate universe? I don't think so."

"It's the only explanation," the Doctor shrugged. He was calm. He always was under these kinds of situations. Alternate universes were fun.

"Now you listen here, chin dude-" Dean got off the table and started towards the Doctor. Sam quickly jumped up and held him back.

"Okay," Bobby said, "But how do we get you back? I mean, you're a – whatsit? Time… Time Lord. There's probably a hell of a lot a demons wanting to get their hands on you. And when I say hell of a lot, I ain't kidding."

The Doctor looked around. "Okay, but I need to conduct repairs. Come on, Clara." He stood up.

"Wait," said Sam.

"What are you doing, Sammy?" he whispered. Sam ignored him.

"You said it's bigger on the inside?"

The Doctor grinned. "Yeah," he said, "would you like a look?"

"I'm coming with," Dean said, hefting his gun.

"No guns," the Doctor said. "There was a gun on the TARDIS once, and… well, I almost died and Rory had to lock Hitler in a closet. But that's another story. Come along," He added, walking out. Sam quickly followed. Dean hung back a bit, then trailed after them.

Bobby sighed, then plodded towards the TARDIS too.

oO0Oo

"Welcome to the TARDIS," the Doctor said, gesturing around his machine. "She doesn't look her best I know, but trust me; she's gorgeous when she hasn't just been launched into an alternate dimension." He patted the console gently. "Hang in there, Sexy," he whispered under his breath.

Sam ducked under the doorway, taking in the interior. "It's huge," he said.

"This isn't the whole thing," Clara said, smiling. "The TARDIS is its own dimension. There are infinite rooms." She pointed up to the doorway, but failed to watch her step. She tripped and fell into a coil of wires. Sam gallantly helped her up, and she blushed. "Sorry," she said.

"No problem," said Sam, smiling.

"Dude," said Dean, "stop flirting with the alien chick."

"She's not alien," said Sam, "she's just from an alternate dimension."

"Same difference," Dean grunted, following the Doctor.

"Alright," the Doctor said, "Sam, could you help me lift up this grate? There's a handle… yes, that's it… and that light… yes… good. Could you hand me that light? Not that… yes, that one. Thank you." The Doctor held up the blue crystal. "This'll charge for a while. Maybe… a day? A day and a half?" he sighed. "Shame about the door, though. The TARDIS can't fix herself until she's all powered up." He looked up. "We may need a place to stay."

"You can stay with us," Sam said, looking at Clara.

"No," said Dean. "No. No crazy aliens here."

Bobby shoved his way past them. "Quiet, boy. This is my house. These alien folk here are gonna get hunted down and killed if we don't do nothing about it. That's our job, ain't it? Saving people?"

"Bobby," Dean said.

"No," Bobby replied. "Come on, now. I can set up some extra beds in the living room." Without a chance for anyone to protest, he left.

"Come on," Sam said, taking Clara's hand. "I'll sleep in the living room. You can have my bed."

The Doctor didn't sleep that night.


End file.
